Papua New Guineaball
Independent State of Papua New Guineaball |nativename = : Independen Stet bilong Papua Niugini |founded = December 1, 1973 |onlypredecessor = Australiaball |predicon = Australia |image = PNG.png |caption = I love nature! |government = Parliamentary Consititutional Monarchy |personality = Tribal |language = English Hiri Motu Tok Pisin |type = Multiethnic (Mostly Papuan) |capital = Port Moresbyball |affiliation = ASEANball (observer) |religion = Christianity * Catholicism * Protestantism Animism Atheism |friends = West Papuaball Philippinesball East Timorball Chinaball Russiaball Australiaball New Zealandball USAball Guamball Palauball |enemies = Indonesiaball Seperatist Son Solomon Islandsball NAME STEALERS!!! ...and anyone who he finds "delicious" |likes = Nature, beaches, tourism, lush green jungles, exotic animals, mysterious, Papa Australia (thanks for saving me from Germany in WW1), cannibalism, ritual scarification |hates = Zombies on my clay, pollution, poaches, illegal fishing and logging, not being cannibal |status = Living in peace, but still getting harassed by Indonesiaball. |intospace = Cannot even into school. |bork = Sepik sepik/Cannibalism cannibalism |food = human flesh, whatever they can forage or hunt in the jungle |notes = Most lingually diverse country in the planet! |reality = ���� Independent State of Papua New Guinea ���� |military = Papua New Guinea Defense Force }}Papua New Guineaball, officially the Independent State of Papua New Guineaball, is a country in Oceania that lives on the eastern half of the island of Papua and its offshore islands in Melanesia. He is bordered by Indonesiaball to the West, and Solomon Islandsball to the East, and is located just North across the Ocean to Australiaball. The country is divided into 22 provinces, including the capital Port Moresbyball located in the National Capital District, giving him a total area of around 463,000 square km History Papua New Guinea was born as a 7ball and lived on the island of New Guinea. In the 19th century, the Europeans found the East Indies, along with the island of Australia, and began to pillage. Soon, the island of New Guinea was divided into 3 ways between the British, Dutch, and the Germans. Then in 1901, Australia gained independence, and annexed his father's part of the islands. With the outbreak of WW1, the Allied powers began to attack Germany's colonies around the world. Empire of Japanball began to annex many his pacific islands, and Australia was quick to take German New Guineaball. How to Draw Draw Papua New Guineaball is not hard. # Draw basic circle shape # Slash (\) the circle into two side # The left/bottom side is black # The right/top side is red # Draw five white stars on the black side # Draw a yellow then draw a bird-of-paradise sillouette on the red side # Add eyes, and you've finished Relations Friends * Australiaball - Adopted father. Please give me more attention! * East Timorball - Both of us hate the brother stealer, also both of us are split islands with that guy controlling the western half. * Philippinesball - My fellow APEC member and fishing friend! Also, adopted cousin via Anglosphere. * Russiaball - Potential new friend! * West Papuaball - My brother controlled by him. We are on the same clay. I will free you from him, my brother! Enemies * My Son - My own son. Why do you want to leave me so much? * Brother Stealer - Stop annoying me, I should have my brother, not you! btw gib food plox. * Shitomon Islandsball - Stop complaining about me having Bougainville, it's getting annoying. Plus, he is MY son, not yours! Gallery Artwork Indo, Timor, and Papua NG.png 10336727 1399405703684324 8366174620192484694 n.png SW8sMV3.png|The Austronesian family Opera Mundi new.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Comics x8mB6xe.png|Papua New Guineaball debate with Indonesiaball JcHZKmQ.png Q0fBnKl.png 5nRcL86.png Papua_Brothers2.png|West Papuaball doesn't understand Papua New Guinea's suggestion GufMhGj.png Papua_brothers.PNG|Papua New Guineaball see his brother captured by Indonesiaball Comic21.png Hospital_Massacre.png Q9OMvOk.png Germany_Guinea_Papua_New_Guinea_Poland_-_Was_der_Ficken.jpg 350CQCc.png VoNkUek.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Diversity Plox.png Borkpocalipse stralia 2.png Potential Newcomer.png Category:Oceania Category:Countryballs Category:Pacific Ocean Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Commonwealth Category:Characters Category:Poor Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Asia Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Papua New Guineaball Category:UNball Category:Transcontinental Category:Hiti Motu Speaking Countryball Category:Southeast Asia Category:Corrupt